The present invention relates to a simplified electrophoresis apparatus which is used for fixing, retrieving and refining samples extracted from living bodies in analyses of DNA and proteins by electrophoresis which is widely utilized as a basic technique for molecular biology, biochemistry and clinical chemistry
An electrophoresis apparatus, disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 63-39639, is known as a conventional simplified electrophoresis apparatus. This electrophoresis apparatus is composed only of fuses, rectifier means and switches which are used for starting and stopping operations and changing output waveforms. This electrophoresis apparatus is capable of supplying an electric current in accordance with an impedance of an electrophoresis carrier.
However, the electrophoresis apparatus disclosed by the invention mentioned above is connected directly to a universal AC power source such as a domestic AC 100 V power source and may possibly allow a large capacity electric current to be supplied when impedance of an electrophoresis carrier is abruptly lowered or a member of the electrophoresis apparatus is shorted.
Even though such a large capacity electric current is very hazardous to human bodies, the prior art electrophoresis apparatus provides electric insulation only by breakage of built-in fuses and a protective casing casing which accommodates the electronic circuits. Accordingly, users must always pay attentions to deterioration of the mechanical structure of the switching means caused due to frequent operations, long term use and/or adhesion of splashed electrophoretic gels to the operating switches. Furthermore, with regard to the electric current allowed by the fuse, the electrophoresis apparatus restricts circuit currents only below a relatively high limit value, since the fuse must allow electric currents required for experiments. The prior art thereby requires elaborate care for handling and poses extremely serious problems for practical use.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a simplified electrophoresis apparatus which can be operated stably without imposing excessive burdens on users, compactly configured, light weight, and perform electrophoresis as well as conventional apparatus.
For accomplishing this object, the simplified electrophoresis apparatus according to the present invention is configured as an apparatus which comprises a rectifier means for rectifying and delivering an AC current from a universal AC power source, an electrophoresis cell, and an electric controller for applying an electric output from the rectifier circuits to a carrier disposed in the electrophoresis cell. The electric controller comprises control means capable of indirectly controlling a driving section which controls the electric output from the rectifier circuit in accordance with external inputs so as to constitute a safe interface which allows electrophoresis to be carried out as desired with less deterioration of the driving section. The driving-section directly controls the electrophoresis outputs so that the electrophoresis apparatus can be used stably and safely.
The electric controller of the present invention is configured so that the controller cannot be connected or energized when the electrophoresis cell is not protected with a cover. The cover for the electrophoresis cell is configured so as to have a semicylindrical or semispherical surface for preventing water drops from adhering, to an observation surface located on a top surface of the cover. The cover also includes a ventilation structure having ventilation holes. The shape of the cover and the ventilation structure prevent condensation and other liquids from clouding a view through the cover and thus the cover improves observation of the experiment.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.